The nerd and The Jock
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Well I am not good at summary but I better sumary is inside, Yami the school jock is having starnge dreams about a Beautiful angel but what happends when he found out the angel is none other then yugi motuo the nerd of the school? NO Flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Well, this is my first angst story^_^ I have a few warning this story will include: yaoi (boyxboy), violence and a lot of Tea bashing if you like her please DON'T READ THIS!

Yami: Well this story has the next pairings: yamixyugi , bakuraxryou, marikxmalik and setoxjoey.

Crystal: Summary: Yami Atem Sennan (AKA The pharaoh) is the high school jock. He has been having blurry dreams about a beautiful angel and he believes that the angel is the love of his life. But when he discovers that the angel is none other than Yugi Motou, the high school nerd, what will he do? Listen to his heart and pursue Yugi or keep living his life without his angel? Can he protect Yugi from his monstrous "Father" and the bullies that threaten his life?

Crystal: Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh!

Yugi: Please enjoy and review the story!

The Nerd and The Jock  
>Chapter One<br>Strange Dreams

It was the middle of the night in Domino City, in a large house lived a young, rich, handsome and obviously popular jock by the name of Yami Atem Sennen, AKA: The Pharaoh of Domino School. Yami was having another one of those dreams he has been having lately. The dreams had started at the beginning of the summer and tomorrow was the first day of the new school year. Yami was finally going to be a senior and this was going to be great, but right now, he was comfortably dreaming of his angel.  
>"My Pharaoh, you've got to help me. When you do we can be together forever!" the angel said, placing a soft hand on Yami's cheek.<br>Yami was definitely confused by his beautiful angel pleading the same thing every night. He never got the chance to see the angel's face because his dreams were always in a blur, but he could not escape the pleading voice.  
>"But how can I help you my angel? Please tell me!" Yami begged while he brought his hand to the angel to pull him closer.<br>"First you have to wake up…. Wake up!" the angel said, his voice beginning to change as the angel pulled away from Yami.  
>"Speak again oh beautiful angel. Please, I just want to hear your voice again, I want to taste your sweet lips," Yami said, his voice full of lust. He tried to pull the angel closer to him again, leaning his head towards the angel to kiss him. But the angel only shoves Yami away again.<p>

"Wake up you lousy, good for nothing excuse for a Pharoah!" screamed the figure at Yami. His eyes shot wide open to see his best friend Bakura standing over him holding a lamp, Ryou holding him back. Yami was confused as to why Bakura was holding a lamp and why Ryou was holding him back. After Bakura managed to calm himself down sufficiently he sat himself down, still holding tightly onto Ryou.

"What are you guys doing in my room in the middle of the night? And what is Ra's name is Bakura doing holding the lamp?" Yami asked.

Ryou was going to answer first, but Bakura cut him off. "You idiot, it's not the middle of the night anymore, its day time! We are here to wake you up for our first day of school, but when I came close enough to you, you got all perverted with me and tried to kiss me!" That is why I was holding the lamp; because I was going to hit you with it so that you would wake up, but Ryou stopped me!" Bakura yelled at Yami, glaring.

"Huh? It's time for school already?" Yami groaned, "Fine, I will go today, but I swear if that dumb bitch Tea starts talking or flirting with me," he said shuddering at the thought, "then I will need the lamp." Yami rose out of bed and made his way to the shower while Ryou and Bakura went downstairs to have breakfast with Seto, Joey, Marik and Malik.

"What was all the commotion I heard coming from my cousins room?" Seto asked in an annoyed voice, holding his 'puppy's' hand. Marik and Malik looked up from their breakfast, looking to Ryou or Bakura to provide an answer.  
>Bakura let out a sigh and sat down on his chair, pulling Ryou onto his lap. "Shit happened Seto, just the same as always. Yami having one of those perverted dreams and he wouldn't wake up so I yelled at him," Bakura explained giving Ryou a look. The look was one that Ryou knew very well, it said: you-better-not-say-shit-about-the-other-things. Ryou just smiled in response. With no reason not to believe what Bakura said everyone went on with eating their breakfast in silence.<p>

Yami hurried out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and still dripping wet. He selected his favourite outfit to wear which consisted of tight black leather pants, black converse shoes and a black v-neck shirt that showed off his tan body and muscles. He all but ran out of his room towards the dining room to have his breakfast. When he enters the dining room everyone greets him while the servant rushed off to serve him his breakfast.  
>Today, 12:43am<p>

MEANWHILE WITH YUGI~~~~

In a small house lived a boy named Yugi Mutou. His life was never glamorous, but at least he had had his Grandfather. But that was not the case anymore, not since last summer when his Grandfather had passed away, since then Yugi's life was a living hell. He was put into a home where his abusive "Father" beat him every day. He didn't have a single friend that he could turn to in school because he was a 'nerd' that got good grades. Yugi did not think of himself as a nerd, but it didn't matter what he thought when everyone else thought the opposite.

Yugi caught sight of the time on the alarm clock and jumped out of his small single bed. He hurriedly took a shower and put on his regular school uniform. Yugi made his way down the stairs and out the door silently, making sure not to make a sound for fear that he would wake his drunken "Father". Having made it out the door safely Yugi let out a sigh of relief, he was free for now. He began running towards school, hoping that he would not be late, that was until he heard a voice calling his name. He turned around to see Ushio, the most feared bully in the entire school.

"Where are you going shrimp?" Ushio asked in an intimidating voice.

Yugi started shaking like a leaf, he turned to run away but Ushio followed him. Yugi began to run for his life because he knew that Ushio would not show him any kind of mercy.

Normal~~~~

Yami had just arrived at school, his crew following closely behind. The minute he stepped foot onto campus everyone within the immediate vicinity went over to greet him. He wasn't surprised that they acted in such a way, he practically ruled the school. Yami came from a rich family and he was Egyptian, hence he was given the nickname Pharaoh.

As he passed through the hall the boys greeted him with a "what's up Pharaoh!" and friendly light punches in the arm, whilst the girls attempted to flirt with him. He flirted back and winked at them, never stopping for too long in the hopes that he could avoid his least favourite person, Tea Gardner. He hated the slutty way she showed herself off and her friendship speeches full of fake sincerity, he really could not think of a single thing that he liked about Tea.  
>But because Ra hated Yami since birth, he was cursed. Tea caught sight of him and walked over to him with what she thought was a sexy walk, while he curse himself and Ra in Egyptian.<p>

"Hey Pharaoh, how was your summer?" Tea asked with a fake sickly sweet voice.  
>Yami shrugged in reply and kept walking with his friends. She followed him despite his less than enthusiastic greeting, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Yami wanted to slap the fake smile off of her face, where was that lamp when he needed it? He thought to himself.<p>

The members of his crew gave him an apologetic smile, knowing that none of them could save him now. Bakura mouthed 'want me to get the lamp?' to Yami in an attempt to save him from the situation.  
>Yami smirked at Bakura's suggestion as it had just given him a great idea.<br>"Hey guys, I forgot that I had to meet a friend outside, so see you later," with that Yami sprinted outside of the school before anyone could ask him anything he was gone, leaving Tea with a furious expression on her face.  
>Today, 12:44am<p>

Yami was now outside of school, standing in the stairwell when he heard the bell ringing. It was signalling to the students that it was time to go to their classes, but Yami didn't care, he was going to cut the first period. Yami was hiding in the stairwell so that Tea could not get to him. How could she not tell that he was not interested in her in the least? Could she not take a hint? Of course not because she didn't know that Yami did not swing her way. Well, that was not completely honest, he was bi, but that did not mean he was going to go out with … her.  
>Soon he found himself thinking about his beautiful angel, the angel that made his knees go weak. That angel was the one who made him feel different, that angel that he loved so much. Oh please Ra, I beg of you, give me a sign whom my angel is! he thought.<br>In that exact moment Yami saw a figure running towards the school, another person chasing closely after.

Yugi didn't know what to do, he was almost at school, but Ushio was getting really close to him and he knew that if he was caught Ushio would beat him, what made it worse was that he knew that no one would even care.  
>Yugi was too busy concentrating on escaping that he didn't notice that he had run into someone until he collided with a strong chest and felt masculine arms wrap around him. Yugi began trembling at the feeling. Yami was now holding Yugi in a tight protective embrace.<p>

Ushio came over to Yami with a smirk plastered to his face, "great job Pharaoh! Now we can beat this little shrimp until he bleeds," he said. Yami smirked evily in silent reply.

Yugi thought, what do you mean, did I stumble into Yami? My crush ever since I was a freshman – that Yami! Oh God please have mercy on me! Yugi began to tremble more and whimper in fear, but a blush crossed his face, knowing that his crush was holding him so close.

That is the end of Chapter 1 of my new story and all thanks to my beta Keggy_Chaos!^_^ hope you like it and review^_^! And what is yami going to do? Help yugi or beat him or maybe do worse to poor yugi? Well find out on chapter 2 so please review^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: well I am so happy that so many people likes this story^_^! *tears up* You guys make me so happy^_^

Yami: yeah thank you all for reviewing the story and for reading it

Yugi: crystal will like to thank you all the great people who review: Fangirl4ever, EgyptBlackRose , ADeadBlackRose, Xturtle 787x, Crazy-Queens-Of-Games –In-Secret (she has a great story^_^!) , Kitsunenari-chan, XxsapphireRosexX , My secret Love, Marilynjayfreak, andysanime, Chizz Wiz of BL, Atemxyugi Kfxjinx, ScarletBlackberry of the M.B.S.

Crystal: Yeah thanks all you guys^_^! You all rocks and I also wanted to thanks all the persons that put this story in their favorites and alerts^_^!

Yami: yeah I never thought crystal could be at least a decent writer but I guess I was proven wrong.

Crystal: I hope you enjoy and review this chapter^_^! P.S. I dint beta- Ed this I am trying to learn so, I am sure it has grammar and spelling mistakes but I hope you can forgive me for that ^_^''''

Yami: Disclaimer: crystal moon princess doesn't own yugioh! ( thank Ra for that)

The Nerd and The Jock

Chapter 2:

The choice

Yamis Pov~~~~~

I was now holding protectively a kid I have never met, but somehow I wanted to protect him no let me retrace that I Needed to protect him but if ushio is after him, It must mean that he is one of the outcasts of the school or maybe even worse maybe he is a nerd? Well, I must make a choice, but I pray it's the right one.

" Ushio this kid From this day forwards he is mine and mine alone to beat Do I make myself Clear?" Yami said with a demanding tone and an evil smirk on his lips.

After does words left my mouth the kid I was holding stared shacking more I wanted to comfort him, but I can't right now I need to get of Ushio off my back or else. Everyone will think I am going soft.

"But pharaoh that's shrimps has been my punching back for two years now so he isn't fresh meat for you to bully besides he doesn't deserve your time" Ushio said while glaring at yugi and walking closer to them until they were face to face.

I felt something wet on my shirt, and I look down to find the boy crying softly at my chest the boy looks up with me with those beautiful Amethyst eyes full of pain and sadness I growled escape my throat as I feel my blood boil how dare ushio hurt this beautiful boy? How dare he insults this boy when he was there? I answer myself because the answer was simple he apparently got a death wish.

I look at ushio and I think he knows that he should have left when he had the chance because now it was too late. My fist has come in contact with his face sending him stumbling backwards I gently pull the kid behind me and make my way towards ushio my blood still boiling likes its set on fire.

Ushio looks at me in shock and terror and tries to find a way too escaped he stared running towards the streets, but he wasn't off the hocks so easily I was going to follow him, but I heard a sob and turn around to see it was the boy I was protecting he was crying harder while covering his ears with his hands and his knees on his chest the sight of him brooked my heart. I would get that bastard later now I got to help the kid.

Yugi's Pov~~~~~

I am so scared I feel so helpless I cant stop the tears running down my cheeks ' ohhhh god, please help me have mercy please' as I was pleading silently on my mind I felt a familiar warm embrace I look up to see yami holding me tightly I cried wraps my arms around him and buried my face in his neck; I hear him saying soothing words to try and calming down, but my tears keep falling.

"shh everything will be ok I promise" I hear yami say I look at him and try to stop the tears; I see yami putting a small smile and gently kiss my tears away.

My tears stop, but I am sure it's only because my face its burning up, I tried to get out his hold, but he was too strong for me to escape his hold yami seems to know this because he has a playful smirk on his face.

"Are you ok little one?" Yami ask me with a concern look.

"yes" I answer quietly I see him smile warmly and help me up to my feet.

"Thank you for everything yami" I said quietly he looks up at me with confusion and shook.

"umm how did you know my name little one?" yami ask me he seems genially confused this make me sad, but I answer with the truth.

"we have been in the same class for the past two years" I say, and I felt yami rub his back of his neck, and his face shows signs of guilt.

"ohhh I am sorry little one it's just hard to remember faces, I am terribly sorry but will you grace me with your name?" Yami asked with small smile, but his face still shows guilt.

"Its, no problem yami, my name is yugi, yugi motou"I say, and I see him smiling.

Yamis Pov~~~~~

"well yugi I can tell you that you and I are going to be great friends" I say, and I see him smile. I know I shouldn't have said that, but I can't, and I won't let yugi get hurt by anyone this; I swear my reputation be Damn!

I hear something rumbling and I stared at yugi and I see his face. is beet red and that rumbling noise came from his stomach.

"want to get out of here and get some break fest?" I ask yugi with a smile. He seems not so sure about not going to school, but his stomach rumbled again and does end the war between stomach and responsibility.

"Yeah sure sounds great" Yugi said with his cheeks are red. I chuckle and grab his hand to lead him to my car.

General Pov~~~~~

Unknown to the two something wonderful was staring between them but with something wonderful comes a great task they must face before happily ever after… well if they ever get to have a happily ever after that is. Yami droves of with yugi unaware that they were people watching them with jaw's drops and a brunette that stare at all of them daring them to say anything to her with a glared to cold freeze time.

One of the thought of all of them was: Yamis is so screwed now.

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2 and review^_^! Please forgive the spell and grammar mistakes^_^'' I am trying to learn grammar lol**

**Yami: *cough* she horrible *cough***

**Yugi: hey leave her alone she is trying her best**

**Crystal: *sight* he is write I am a horrible writer so please forgive me my writer**

**Yami and yugi: ooohh nooo crystal gone depressed again, well until next time crystal's dear readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: well thank you for the reviews and a special thank you to the amazing beta of this story: BadBlackCatXV^_^!

Yugi: well why do I get the feeling that in this chapter I am going to suffer?

Yami: don't worry Hikari *glared at crystal* crystal knows the rules

Crystal: yeah, yeah Don't hurt Yugi or get send to the shadow realm but hey I got a story to make so…. I am sorry Yugi….

Yugi: *sigh* it's ok crystal, Yami just do the Disclaimer. Warning: this chapter includes: Attempt rape, Violence and death of character, if you don't like this thing then don't read the flash back the story is safe after the end of the flash back. Ps. Next chapter will take crystal a while because she is depressed and sick... but she hopes you enjoyed this chapter.

Yami: *glared at crystal* Disclaimer: Crystal Moon Princess doesn't own Yugioh! (thank Ra)

The Nerd and The Jock  
>Chapter 3<br>Popularity comes with a price and memories from hell

General Pov:

The two teen's were now in Yami's sport car; driving somewhere Yugi didn't know. He felt an awkward silence; Yugi wanted to break it.

"So why were you outside off school Yami? I mean it was late and you should have been in class?" Yugi asked trying to make small talk.

Yami look at Yugi quickly and than back to the road. He wondered if he should tell Yugi the truth but after seeing curiosity his Yugi's eyes, he decided to say what was on his mind.

"Well little one to tell you the truth, I was hiding from Tea Gardner do you know her?" Yami asked while he shivered at the thought of Tea in touch with someone as pure as the little one.

Yugi frowned as he thought. 'Tea Gardner, how can I not know her she is the cheerleader captain and the most popular girl in the whole school but why was Yami hiding from her, weren't they a couple?' Yugi thought to himself so he decided to ask.

"But isn't Tea your girlfriend, why were you hiding from her?" Yugi questioned in a curious tone.

In that exact moment Yami stop the car and look at Yugi with a face of disgust.

"Hell no, why would you think that, I mean I may be a player, a flirt, and a jock but even I know where to cross the line, and I was hiding from her because to tell you the truth I only talk to her because of her status in the school I mean she…you know she is well…popular and having her like me, keeps the other girls in check and helps my rep, sometimes I just think I am paying for my popularity, you know having to deal with her may even win me and award someday." Yami said whit a somewhat awkward tone and a small chuckle.

"Oh, so that means we can't be friends at school right, I mean your rep will be ruined if they found out your friends with me." Yugi stated with sadness in his tone.

Yami bit his bottom lips nervously, I mean his popularity and rep was in the line, but he wanted to protect Yugi. "Ugh! why is Ra tormenting me so? Maybe he enjoys it." Thought Yami while he glared outside the window. First he had to find his angel and now he wanted to protect Yugi but how? Yami was brought by his thought by a small gentle hand on his.

"It's ok Yami, I understand at least we can still be friends outside school right?" Yugi said with a bit of sadness a bittersweet smile on his face.

Yami nodded and gave Yugi his best smile a smile that he only uses when he dreams about his angel... well right now he will at least have Yugi to keep him company while he finds his angel.

Yami started driving the car once again; there was a nice silence in the car. Yugi felt the car stop. Yami got of the car and open the door for Yugi. When Yugi got out of the car, he looked around to see where they were; it was a fancy restaurant that Yugi could be sure that he could never afford to go.

Yugi looks at Yami nervously like saying 'Are you sure we should be here?' Yami just smiled and took Yugi hands and enter the fancy restaurant were a person hurried and attended them.

"Welcome the Palace Of the Pharaoh; what can I help you with today Yami." Ask a man with long black silky hair and emerald green eyes.

"Just the usual Duke, the best table for me and my beautiful friend here." Yami said while winking at Yugi.

Yugi went beet red by that comment and that Yami flirting with him, true be told Yugi had never had someone flirt with him before. It felt nice that Yami was being so sweet to him, for the first time in his life Yugi was truly happy.

The man that was dubbed Duke chuckle as if he could read Yugi's and Yami's mind, but none the less, he nodded and began walking over to a extravagant table next to a window were you could have a perfect view of the ocean.

Yami like the gentleman, he pulled out the chair for Yugi to sit down. Yugi was still blushing like a tomato, but sat down and thanked Yami.

Yami sat down at his table and grab the menu from Duke's hands.

"So Duke how is Tristan doing?" Yami ask with a large smirk.

"He is doing good were getting married when school ends and we were wondering if you wanted to be the best man at our wedding." Duke said smiling brightly.

"Oh, so I see you too finally decided to get married I will love to be your best man but can I invite someone to your wedding?" asked Yami while thinking of his angel.

"Sure" Duke said smirking while thinking he meant Yugi.

Yami nodded and look over the menu and decided to have the pharaohs special that consisted some fruits, bread, lobster and some wine (N/A What a surprise huh? ;3). Yugi look over at the menu and decided to have the same as Yami but instead of the wine he had ice tea.

Duke went and gave the chef the orders and went to attend the other people leaving Yami and Yugi to talk.

"So, Yugi why do you always so much jewelry." Asked Yami trying to make conversation.

Yugi look calm but inside he was shaking he could tell Yami about his "father" and his beatings that was the reason he always wear jewelry so he could hide some of the bruises so they wasn't visible but that wasn't a option to tell Yami not now not ever. But what can he do?

He cant lie to Yami it wouldn't feel right, but what else can he do, Telling the truth will surely and badly for both of them, like the last time he told somebody. 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Yugi was now ruining towards his "new house" with a nice man named Mark that he found in the middle of the park while he was crying and he told the Mark everything about his "father" yelling and beating so the man named Mark came to tell Yugi's "father" that he was going to take Yugi away and turn him in to the police.

Yugi was confident and happy that he was going to get away from that man and his so call "hard love" Yugi was going to finally be free and protected well at least from this bad man. They were now in front Yugi's house and Mark was knocking at the door while squeezing Yugi's hand gently in comfort.

When the door open their stood Yugi's "father" with bottle of water in his right hand and with a fake loving smile.

"What can I do for you sir, and what in the world happened to you my son?" Yugi's "father" asked with a fake concern over the bruises in Yugi's arms and face.

Yugi started shaking and hoping Mark didn't fall for his "father" bad acting skills. Mark look at Yugi's "father" and at Yugi he was really confused this man didn't look like yogi describe him and he was even worried about Yugi's well being but maybe he could talk with this man and see what was the problem.

"Sir may I had a word with you?" Mark asked politely.

"Why of course, please come in." Yugi's "father" said with a fake cheerful voice while he opened the door more and let them come in.

Mark came in with a shaking Yugi and sat on the nice sofa while Yugi's "father" closed the door. Yugi's father sat on the other sofa with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I wanted to say I found Yugi in the park crying and he told me a lot of strange stories about his bruises." Mark stated in a serous tone.

"Please call me Dartz, why don't you tell me all about it while I get us some drinks." Dartz said with a fake sincere tone. Dartz got up from his spot headed over towards fridge.

"Well he told me that you are not going to believe this, but he told me that you were the one that caused those bruises." Mark said with a serous voice. Yugi began shaking more harshly and stared at Mark with utter fear.

"Oh, really?" Dartz asked while bringing in the room a bottle of vodka.  
>"Yes and I-" Mark was cut off from his sentence by a painful blow to the head.<p>

Yugi watch the as now dead Mark in the floor and look up to see his "father" standing there with the now bloody bottle of vodka with a smirking demonicly.

"So my little game, Did you really think that this man could help you? No one can help you Yugi, you wanna know why?" Asked Dartz while he started walking slowly towards a terrified Yugi with an evil glints in his bi colored eyes.

Yugi tried backing up to the corner of the room shaking and crying preparing his self for the beating. Dartz was now more please then ever he ever at seeing Yugi in such a state of fear. Dartz pick up Yugi by his wrist and push him against the wall.

Yugi struggle to break free from Dartz but stopped when he felt cold lips on his own. Dartz smirk and forcefully open Yugi's mouth. So that he could explore it with his tongue. Yugi was now crying and struggling even harder to get out of his grip, but he just held on tighter. Dartz move his lips to Yugi's neck but soon stop to whisper something into Yugi's ear: "Listen my little game, the reason you can never leave is quite simple, You are mine." Dartz said while his hands went under Yugi's pants and passed his boxers to his member and gave it hard squeeze. Yugi yelp and stared crying harder now, Dartz was quite satisfied of his message let Yugi go for now.

Yugi fell on the floor sobbing hard and with tears ruining his face. He quickly put his knees on his chest and arms around them holding them close to his chest.

"Learn your lesson because next time I wont let you go so easily, now stop crying and go to your room. I have to bury the body in the backyard, but remember Yugi tell anyone else about any this at all, and this will be your fate." Dartz said refereeing to Mark dead body.

Yugi sobbed harder but followed his order and went to his room shutting the door and ruining to the window seeing Dartz digging a hole, Dartz looked up to see Yugi, and smirked.

Yugi quickly hide under his bed and started saying. "Please somebody help me."

END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~ 

Yami waved a hand over Yugi's face seeing the little one has been having a far of look on his eyes and his face reflected fear. Yugi's seems to snap out of it, his eyes still reflected fear but Yugi hid it with a small smile.

"You see I have always thought that if you use a lot of jewelry its gives you luck." Yugi said calmly. 'It was kind of the truth I mean the jewelry is lucky, I can hide the bruises from everyone and I can save myself a beating if I just pretend everything is ok.' Yugi thought.

Yami wasn't buying it but still have no proof of anything, so he just let it pass.

"I see." Yami said just as the food arrive and they stared eating.

After they eat their meal they left the restaurant and was now back in Yami's car. Yami started driving and was now on the road while peeking at Yugi with the mirror every 10 seconds. Yugi was extremely quiet in his own little world of pain but did not show it he was good hiding his pain. Yami decided to break the silence since they were almost at school but it was almost 3 o'clock so he decided to drive Yugi home instead.

"Yugi where do you live?" Asked Yami casually.

Yugi stared at Yami for a moment with shook and horror before quickly hiding it.

"Um, you can just let me off at school, while I take the bus home." Yugi said trying not to sound nervous.

"No; I brought you to the restaurant and I can take you home it is really no problem." Yami said trying not to sound suspicious.

Yugi was stuck what could he do? "Um oh god, give me an idea please? Um I got it.

"Ok I will give you the direction." Yugi said happily.

Yami nodded and looked at Yugi strangely.

He let the smaller tell him were he lived. The finally he stop in a medium looking house painted red with a large garden and a fence.

"Thanks for everything Yami, bye." Yugi said quickly and got out of the car before Yami could say anything else. Yami watched as Yugi knock on the house and a women answer. She look a bit shocked, but Yugi quickly hug her and call her mom so Yami went on his way leaving Yugi alone with his mom but still found it suspicious.

Yugi Pov~~~~

I hugged the women I don't even know and call her mom so Yami didn't get suspicious. I finally let go of the women when I saw Yami leave. The women look at me like I was crazy and this moment I agree with her.

"Who are you?" the women asked softly and a bit confused.

"I am Yugi sorry about that ma'am, um bye." I said awkwardly, while ruining to my real home and pray I am not going to be late.

Yami pov~~~~~~

I am now at my house, I took a bath and now I am just lying in my bed thinking about my day with Yugi. I felt a bit sleepy my last thought last night was.

"What are you hiding little one?"

Crystal: well thank you for reading^_^ and thanks to my beta and my yami: BC ^_^

BC: I people! End of chapter 3 long chapter sorry it took so long to edit, I hope you enjoy the story and please review! ;3


End file.
